


Mah Heart Mah Soul

by ItsFreakinBats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HE IS NOT GONNA BE UNDERAGE ON MY WATCH NO SIRREEEEEE, KILL ME I CAN'T HANDLE HOW ADORABLE THAT PICTURE WAS, M/M, OMG THEY'RE SO CUTE WTF, Phone Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, THIS MAY BE MY FAVORITE OTP IN THE YOI FANDOM I AM SO SORRY, Yuri is 19 in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFreakinBats/pseuds/ItsFreakinBats
Summary: Yurio receives a phone call after a long and frustrating day.((For the sake of this fic, I'm aging up Yurio, he's gonna be 19. Writing an underage fic makes me cringe and its grodie))





	1. The Gift

 

     It had been a long day for Yuri. Although the ISU Gran Prix of Figure Skating was officially over, it didn't mean practice was over. In fact, it meant the complete opposite. With Katsuki only .12 points behind in the finale...the thought made him grit his teeth, transforming his face into its usual snarl.  He was lucky his grandfather wasn't home, he thought as he walked through the front door. The absence of the smell of cooking food was the first sign that Nikolai Plisetsky wasn't home. The second was that he hadn't greeted Yuri at the front door. Yuri could change his mood at the drop of a hat if his grandfather was around, he was one of the only people he cared to try for. Since he wasn't home though, the snarl remained on his face as Yuri stalked down the hallway to his bedroom. 

      Yuri slammed the door shut to his room, and threw his belongings on his bed. He winced as his skates hit the wall, a loud thud echoing throughout the room. With a sigh, Yuri headed to his closet for a change of clothes. He rummaged through a few tiger striped/leopard spotted items, none piquing his interest, until he spotted his suitcase on the floor in the corner of the closet. He hadn't touched it since returning home from the competition, and knew that, more than likely he would find something he would want to doze in. Throwing the case on the end of his bed, he tore of his sweaty shirt from practice and threw it in his hamper. He headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, flicking on his space heater, and shutting the door behind him. 

     The counter in the bathroom already held a towel for him, and Yuri smiled at the forethought from his grandfather. Turning the water on to warm while he waited, Yuri pulled his phone from the back pocket of his pants, and looked through his Instagram feed. Of course Piggy and Viktur were the first in his feed. He rolled his eyes as he scrolled past their smiling faces, bored with everything he was seeing. Taking his phone, and holding up a peace sign, he took an above head pic, and posted it in his feed. _No caption needed_ , he thought, and smiled to himself. He closed the app, and began to set his phone down, when it buzzed in his hand. Opening his screen, he could see he had a notification from Instagram. Opening the app once more, he smiled when he saw that Otabek had already liked his picture. Seeing that heart next to Ota's name did strange things to his stomach, but he pushed them away, and jumped in the shower. 

     Hot water cascaded over his back as he stood with his hands against the shower wall. Practice had been long and hard, but he had felt so good after. He knew with a certainty that next year, he was going to beat Piggy's ass. Standing straight, he pumped some shampoo into his hands, and threaded his fingers through the wet strands, and slowly started massaging his scalp. _It would be nice to have someone else do this for him_ , he thought. The image of Otabek's face flooded his thoughts, and with a gasp Yuri shook his head. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and quickly finished the rest of his shower. 

    Wrapping himself in a towel he headed back to his room, and unzipped his luggage. It was lucky that his clothing had been washed before he had left the hotel, otherwise it would be a reeking mess. Throwing the clothes on the floor, he lazily picked out something to wear. He had settled on plain black leggings and a giant cat sweater, when something large and white caught his eye. Lowering his choice of clothing to the bed, he picked up the mystery clothing out of his case, but stopped when something fluttered to the ground. It was a handwritten note from... Yuri's eyes widened slightly, as he opened it. Otabek, of all people, had written _him_ , a note. He felt as if he was back in middle school again, the thrill of liking someone and writing a confession brought back by the presence of a mere _note_. He felt silly. Its not as if this was a confession. They were just friends. 

     However, as his eyes skimmed over the short note, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster, a little harder. It simply said, " _ **Wear this and think of me.**_ " Yuri dropped the note and quickly picked up the mystery garment. His hands shook as he held it up, the edges unfolding silently. It was stark white (practical, he thought) but also, _frilly_. It was the frills at the neck that brought the memory of Otabek skating in the final back to him. Pushing everything but his backpack and a few clothing items off the bed, he held the garment to his nose as he flumped onto the bed. Yuri inhaled Otabek's scent, the manliness of it, everything he missed about him, and wished he lived closer to the man. His face reddened as a thought came to him. He could wear Ota's shirt to bed instead. As he was slipping an arm through a sleeve, a loud meowing caught his attention, and he picked up his phone, to see that Otabek was calling him. 

     Startled, he threw the phone on the bed, and paced a few times, before reaching out for his phone again. By the time he had prepared himself to press accept call, the phone had gone silent. Slipping the other arm through the shirt, Yurio wondered for just a second whether he should call back or not, when the phone dinged, letting him know he had received a message. Opening his messages, he nearly squealed aloud when he saw that it was Otabek. Lying back on the bed, he opened the message. "Hey Soldier Eyes" was all that it said. Groaning aloud, Yuri wiped a hand over his face before texting out a quick reply. "Beka? More like baka." Yuri chuckled to himself, both pleased with his joke, and with himself at how he was able to recall some of the Japanese the triplets had taught him. 

     His phone started ringing again, cutting off his laugh. He visibly paled, and had anyone been in the same room as him, they would have asked if he was alright. The answer was no. Instead of being a coward (Yuri instantly thought of Other Yuri) he answered the phone, and was relieved to hear laughing on the line. Ota's deep voice came over the line "Fine, I concede. How's it going Yurio?" He groaned at the nickname. Ever since Viktor had dubbed him with the nickname, _everyone_ had adopted it. 

     With a roll of his eyes he dove into a conversation with Ota. At one point in time, his grandfather had knocked on the door, alerting Yurio to the fact that he was home. Yurio knocked on the wall to let his grandfather know he was busy, but was acknowledging him at the same time. It was well into the night, when Yurio yawned, and realized that he probably needed to go to bed. He did after all, have practice the next day (as he was sure Ota did as well.) 

     "Oh, should I let you go?" Otabek asked. Yuri hummed to himself in thought before answering. "Nah. Just stay with me til I fall asleep." He blushed even as he said the words. With a small chuckle, Otabek acquiesced. "Sooooo, what would you do if I was there with you right now?" Otabek asked. Yurio said the first thing on his mind without even thinking, "Cuddle." It didn't even dawn on him what he had said until he didn't hear anything on the line at all. Startled, he almost started making up an excuse, when Otabek cut in, "Yurio. I like you." 

     It wasn't the first time Yurio had been stunned into silence, and certainly not the only confession he had ever received, but it was the first (of both) that had so deeply silenced him. He couldn't think of a reply to the point where Otabek was now the one who was concerned. "Look, I'll uh - I'll just go for now. Call me later Yurio -" "I LIKE YOU TOO". Yurio cut him off before he had the chance to escape. 

     The two sat in an embarrassed silence, before Otabek broke it. "So, you'd cuddle huh? I don't know, I guess I thought you'd be more..nefarious?" Yurio's mouth gaped open, and it must have been an apparent action, because Otabek laughed aloud. "What is it you think I would do?" Yuri squealed. Laughter was the only response that he got. Well, if nefarious is what he wanted, it would be what he got. With a wicked smile, Yurio said into the phone "You know..I _did_ get your gift." The silence from the other end was deafening. It was Yuri's turn to laugh now. " Do you like it? I had to ask the ballerina to get it in to you. I was surprised she said yes to be honest." Yuri smiled at the thought of Lilia conspiring against him. She may seem like a hard ass, but she had a soft spot for him. "I'm actually wearing it right now. It smells like you." Yuri decided to be honest. He wanted to smell whatever it was on this shirt on Otabek the next time they met. "And I'm not wearing anything else.."


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys release more than just feelings, and an unspoken relationship is made.

 

     The line was silent, and for just a moment, Yuri thought he had gone to far. "Fuck Yurio, do even know what that does to me?" Otabek asked. Yuri fell back on the bed, Ota's shirt opening wide, cold air making his nipples hard. His face was warm when he replied to Otabek. "No clue, maybe you should tell me?" Only an idiot wouldn't be able to hear the smile in his voice. He bit his lip, waiting for an answer, unaware of how heavy his breath was coming across the phone. 

     Otabek, sitting on the edge of his bed, felt giddy. It was quite possibly the first time he had had any sort of interaction like this, with anyone. He had no clue that he had this sort of effect on the immutable Yurio, but the evidence was there sitting in front of him. Heavy breath, the flirting, laying in his competition shirt with nothing else on? Fuck. He could feel himself getting hard, the hot pit deep in his belly only getting hotter with every breath of Yurio's he could hear on the phone. If he was right about where this was about to go...He unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection. Sliding to the floor, he thought about how to best answer Yuri. 

     "Yuri," he said softly, "you're making me hard right now." Although he had been unsure if this was the right way to approach this call, the hitch in Yuri's breath was enough to spur Otabek on. "I think about you all the time, I can't stop. And thinking about you right now in my shirt? I want you. Here. On my bed." The whimpers on the other line was enough to tell Otabek that he wasn't the only one who wanted that. 

     Yuri was laying on his back, face and chest pink from Otabek's words. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear, one hand on his chest, the other on his growing erection. "Ota, I want you to.." He trailed off. As tough as Yuri was, he couldn't tell someone that he needed them. Otabek waited for Yuri to say the words he wanted to hear. "What is it I can do for you Yuri?" He waited just a moment before he ordered Yuri, " _Tell me._ " It was enough to startle a response out of the slight blond man. "I want you inside me." They both sat in a semi stunned silence. One from actually saying the words out loud, and the other from hearing it. 

     A smile bloomed over Otabek's face, and he couldn't stop it from entering his voice. "Is that all? Don't you want my mouth on you? My fingers around your waist, your lips between my teeth?" His hand glided over the tip of his cock, already glistening with pre cum. Yuri groaned into the phone, his hand tightening over his erection. He could imagine Otabeks teeth on his nipple, pinching his own for the effect. "Beka," Yuri panted into the phone, "more." Both men sat in silence for a moment, tugging at their hard cocks. 

     Otabek couldn't suppress the shiver that raced down his spine at the use of his nickname coming from the mewling mess. "I want to slip my hands through your hair while tasting your mouth, your hands underneath my shirt, clutching my back." As he said the words, Otabek could imagine Yuri there with him now, digging tracks down his back. His back arched, leaving him almost breathless. He moaned at the thought of pulling Yuri's hair back and biting his throat where it met his shoulder. Yuri bit his lip at the sound of Otabek moaning, and clutched his erection at the base, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. 

     "Beka, I want you to pick me up and put me against a wall.." Otabek's shirt slipped from his shoulder as he shimmied up the bed, opening his legs wider for better access to his cock. The cool air rushed over his body, making his hot cock jump. He paused for a moment, before taking his phone and opening up the camera. He took a quick pic of Beka's shirt artfully arranged over his cock, placing a hand over it. He hesitated for just a second, before he sent it. "Yura, are you ther-" Yuri could hear Otabek's voice cut off as he received his notification. A blush and smile appeared on Yuri's face, as he waited for Otabek's reaction. A sharp intake of breath told Yuri all he wanted to know. 

     Otabek stared at the photo Yuri had sent. He had never seen him outside of any of his clothing, and besides his costumes that hinted at the skin underneath, he had only imagined what Yuri would look like. The fading sun had given plenty of light to Yuri's photo, showing the hint of pink over Yuri's skin. He could barely see it, but the pre cum leaking from Yuri's cock had made the shirt a bit transparent, showing him that Yuri's cock was the same color of pink that graced his face when he was embarrassed. He moaned. "Yuri, I need you here. Now." Damn all the miles between them at this point. 

     The admission had left Yuri almost dizzy. This was more than he could have hoped for. They had started out as friends, and it seemed like it was gliding smoothly into a relationship. "Yura, I want to hear you cum." Otabek said it softly, endearingly. Yuri started to stroke his cock again, whimpering when his fingers glided over the head, ultra sensitive now that he had put off touching it for so long. He ached at this point, and a release was all that he needed in the moment. Otabek stroked himself in kind, breath coming over the phone heavy, a long moan punctuating the otherwise heavy silence. 

     They could both imagine Otabek leaning over Yuri, arm underneath his waist, lifting him so that he could slip inside Yuri's entrance. Slowly gliding inside, stretching him out. The heat coming from both of them, Yuri squirming and mewling underneath Ota. They sped up, the sound of each others moans and pants spurring the other on, each seeing the marks they would leave behind. Bruises from bites, swollen lips, and, as they came together, their cum painting the other.

     Otabek's head fell back against his bed, breath coming heavier and heavier as he got closer to finishing. He could hear Yuri, getting closer as well. "Yura, I want to cum with you." That sentence was what ended it all for Yuri, and his back arched as he came into his hand and on his hips. Otabek groaned, knees coming up, toes curling, as he stroked his callused hand over his head, giving the last bit of friction that he need to cum. Ropes of come coated his hand and waistband of his unzipped pants. They panted in unison, comforted by the other.

     Yuri curled in on his side, hand clutching his wilting erection, smelling in Beka's shirt. A cry escaped from his throat as he realized that he was alone. He quickly stifled his cry, but not before Otabek heard it. "Yuri, what's wrong?" When no response came, but he could still hear sniffling on the other line, Otabek took his ear from the phone and quickly surfed the web. A few clicks and a screenshot later, he got back on the phone. "Yura?" he said softly. The use of his nickname prompted Yuri to answer. A notification kept him from answering. Looking at his texts, he could see a photo was downloading. After letting it take the seconds it needed to load, Yuri looked at it closer. Tears sprung to his eyes when he realized what it was.

     "Really Beka?" Ota just hummed in response, already off the ground, busy in his room. "It'll be okay Yura. We'll figure this out. Now go to sleep." They hung up, a wide smile on the others face. Yuri pulled Ota's shirt in closer, inhaling his scent as he fell asleep. 

 

     Otabek called for a cab, and hauled his suitcase outside. He felt giddy. In a few hours he would see Yuri, for the first time - as his boyfriend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its only two chapters but I felt like it would be enough!  
> I'm currently writing this while I'm sick, so I'm sorry beforehand for any errors! 
> 
> As always, and comments and critiques are welcome!  
> If you have any suggestions for a new fic, feel free to inbox me!
> 
> (P.S I was listening to this the entire week it took me to write this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXyBcKV0UIo and this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfUa4IVRZFI) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Please be advised that if you're going to do anal always use lube. Its implied that its used as Otabek "glides" inside of Yuri)


	3. Oh hey there - I'm adding more!

Since this had such a positive reception, I'm gonna add some more chapters, just for y'all! I'll write one up for you guys this weekend. 

I loved this more than I thought I would, so I feel like I can't just leave it alone :/


	4. Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airport.

 

     The flight wasn't long. Only five hours. But the fact that he had gone to practice, jerked off over the phone with Yuri and then immediately boarded a plane didn't do anything for Otabek's sleep situation. He tried sleeping on the plane, but the awkward angle that his head sat at made it impossible. It was also impossible to sleep when there were a couple of his fans on the plane who wouldn't stop talking to him. When pestered about where he was going, he deflected the questions by asking the fans about themselves and offered selfies. This only furthered Otabek's exhaustion, and he knew it was going to show up on his face later when he met Yuri at the airport. 

As the plane descended, and his kindness waned, Otabek sent Yurio a quick text to let him know he was coming in. A small sincere smile bloomed on Otabek's face, as he thought of his small Yurio. He fidgeted in his seat restlessly, one hand already on his seat belt. He had the aisle seat, and as soon as the wheels hit the tarmac, his belt was off. The all clear was given, the passengers given their leave. If asked, he would have lied about being the first one off the plane. His hurried footsteps echoed, lonely - down the hall towards the meet and greet, and the baggage claim. He stopped for a moment and unlocked his phone, before moving on. Had anyone seen him, they would have thought we was looking for a signal. 

 *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *   *  *  *  * 

     The Russian fairy fidgeted restlessly, already at the head of the meet and greet. He couldn't contain the light blush that had spread across his cheeks, nor the excitement in his eyes. People started filing out of the hallways leading to incoming planes, but Yurio only had eyes for one person. With a happy shout, he raced forward, blond hair trailing behind him. Spectators looked on with smiles, and chuckled (they assumed they were only friends long departed). Otabek dropped his carry on, racing forward to meet him. He laughed as Yurio launched himself into the air (something he was used to doing on the ice, but it felt different on solid ground), and he collided with the small man, surprised at his light weight. He laughed as he set Yurio to the ground, bumping his forehead against Yurio's, eye's seeking approval to an unanswered question. 

     Yurio didn't wait for words to be spoken (verbal or silent), before he lifted himself on his toes, soft pink lips reaching Otabek's. Otabek grunted with a smile, pleased he didn't need to wait for Yurio (as if he would have needed to in the first place, Yurio was just as impulsive as Viktor). Yurio broke the kiss first, rocking back on his heels, smiling up at Otabek. He took one of his hands, leading the taller man towards the baggage claim. Otabek tightened his hand around Yurio's, making the both of them slow down. "I'll be here for awhile Yurio, don't rush. Let's just enjoy our time together, no?" They took off a bit slower this time, Otabek careful to take shorter strides around Yurio. He had been small when they first met when children, and he hadn't grown much since, if anyone was going to be honest about it. Not that it mattered. On the ice it made him a formidable foe - that he could attest to himself. 

     So they took it slow, taking short strides, both trying to ignore how sweaty their palms were getting. They stood waiting at the baggage claim, neither one speaking, but with the widest grins on their faces. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Yurio jumped, letting go of Otabek's hand. He dashed through the strangers waiting on their luggage, and before he could move, Yurio was back with _his_ luggage. Otabek broke out in a loud laugh, startling those who were nearby. He knew for a fact that that luggage wasn't light, and his little Yurio must be struggling with it. True to his thought, Yurio's cheeks puffed out, eyebrows drawn down in concentration. "What do you even have in here? Bricks? _DAMN_." Yurio dropped the luggage at Otabek's feet, eliciting a laugh from them both, at the echo it caused. 

     Otabek unlocked the handle, and the two clasped hands once more. The sound of the luggage rolling behind him, the murmur of strangers around them, the smell of Yurio's freshly showered hair all lulled Otabek into a sense of familiarity - even though St. Petersburg was new to him. His eyes dropped closed, unable to stifle the yawn that came from him. Yurio scrutinized his face, wondering how he had failed to notice the dark circles under Otabek's eyes, or how he looked a little paler than he normally did. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. His footsteps quickened, and they both sighed in relief at the when the cold air hit their faces. They looked at each other knowingly. Spending so much time on the ice had made them comfortable in the cold, and if anything- they preferred it. 

     They descended the steps of the airport towards the silent, warm cabs, ready to leave. Hailing a cab wasn't difficult, and soon they were leaving. Otabek rested his head against the back of his seat, while Yurio spoke Russian with the cab driver. He placed his hand on Yurio's thigh, and closed his eyes. Slowly, his breathing evened out, letting Yurio know that Ota was asleep. Which was fine with him - as they had a little ways to go anyway. A smile passed over his face as he looked at Otabek, excited to finally have Otabek to himself. He was sure the 12 hour flight had exhausted him, and was suddenly glad they had made no plans. 

 

 

       
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic isn't going to be canon at all. With that being said, I'm going to make Otabek a bit taller (canonically he's 5'6) - he'll be around 6ft in this fic :)  
> Sorry it was so short! I really wanted to get back into writing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any comments or critiques are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so sorry y'all, I'm supposed to be working on three other fics right now and instead I'm writing this trash. My bad. 
> 
> This was actually inspired by a picture that was shared in a YoI group I'm in! Its only going to be TWO chapters, but look out for other fics I may write for the YoI fandom! 
> 
> Title is named for my favorite meme in the thread! 
> 
> Shoutout to the OP (Vicky) and the many others (Imari and Kallie) who urged the many of us who wanted to - to write it!


End file.
